A typical method for treating nosebleeds or epistaxis in a patient includes positioning the patient upright, leaning forward slightly and firmly pinching the outside of the nose with the thumb and index fingers just below the bone against the face. Other methods include applying cold packs, cauterization, nasal packing or even surgery. However, pinching the nose, cauterization, nasal packing and surgery usually cause discomfort and pain to the patient. Therefore, there is a need for a non-invasive, painless and simple technique for stopping nosebleeds.